


Let's Go in The Garden

by xNewPerspectivex



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU!
Genre: Fluff, Other, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNewPerspectivex/pseuds/xNewPerspectivex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When (Y/n) falls into a glitched video game, how will she respond when it's not the same world that it once was? Battles, talking, friendships - no matter where you are or /who/ you are, that never changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RUINS

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something like this for a while now. So I gathered my courage and decided to start writing this at 10:03 in the evening. Way to go, Author-san.

**(L/N), (Y/N)**

You faintly remember. A song, that your (closest family member) once sang to you. The words always calmed you down when you was five since it was just a small lullaby, but running it through your mind as you fell made you seem to grow more exasperated as you felt your hair whip your face. You couldn't see, it was dark, and you had no idea how much longer of a fall you had until the impact came. And then you would die. 

The mere thought sent fear coursing throughout your entire being, and frankly you didn't want to die. All this happened because of a stupid video game. Your cousin and you played it, deciding to go pacifist mode and befriending the monsters in the Underground. You had forgotten all about it and found it once again on the internet on an old Tumblr blog. Forgetting most of the names, you had gotten a wave of nostalgia crash over you as you tried to boot it up on his old computer. You were about to call him and tell him to get his ass over here, but it seemed as if that would never happen as the game crashed as soon as you booted it up.

 

* W h e r e  d i d  y o u  g o,  f r i e n d ?

Naturally, you freaked at this and was about to jump up since you didn't remember this happening but got blinded by a dark  **red** light. Suddenly, you stopped falling and something soft and gentle caressed your back - tickling your bare exposed skin that your t-shirt and shorts couldn't quite cover up. Your (e/c) gaze opened ever so slowly, only to see that you were in a dark room. The only light was from the gaping hole in the ceiling, shining down on you and the golden flowers beneath you. You sat up slowly, checking yourself for cuts or bruises before advancing on to the next room. 

You raised an eyebrow as you seen a patch of grass, and another hole in the ceiling. A golden flower perked up, but you dismissed it as seeing things and pushed forwards deciding that there could be another room. "You..." You turned, to see the flower had a face on it and it's expression was...saddening. It seemed utterly terrified that you were here. "Are you a human?"

"Are you a talking flower?" You teased but you gave it a soft smile. "Yes, I am. I am (Y/N) (L/N), could you tell me where I'm currently at by any chance?" You asked.

The flower "nodded" but still seemed cautious towards you. "I-I suppose I could. I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower. You're currently in the RUINS, and frankly, if I were you, I would find a way out of here as soon as possible." You gave a questioning glance. "I suppose...you don't know, do you?" He questioned and you shook your head. "Long ago, monsters and humans lived together in harmony until one day the humans called war upon the monsters. We were forced to go underground, the King and Queen upset with how the humans treated us but still forgiven them although they didn't ask to be. Until one day a human fell down the hole you currently fell down and well, became part of their family." He paused. You prompted him to continue but he seemed to be holding back information. "You know...you sort of look like her, but she was a bit more...shy, and seemed a lot more timid. But that was until she befriended the other monsters down here, and well...It's a-a rather long story." Flowey seemed upset, and reached towards him, patting his petals to console him. 

"It's alright, Flowey. One day when you're comfortable you can talk to me about it, okay?" You said gently and he nodded.

"A-Anyways, the caretaker of the RUINS has been looking for humans. As well as the king, they want revenge on the humans now and they need a seventh human soul. I would-" He cut himself off as he looked behind you, his eyes widening in fear and intimidation. You turned, looking at a goat woman. She had an eerie feel to her, her head was dipped - but you could still see her smile which upset you a bit. Her grin was devious and seemed to be more sinister than it let on. 

"Flowey...Do you have a visitor?" She questioned. "I thought I told you,  **worthless** monsters don't deserve friends," She said with such venom in her voice that it felt as if it was dripping from her mouth. She started to look up. "Now, are you a  **valuable** monster?" Flowey gulped, and you felt anger boiling in the pit of your stomach from the woman's words. " **No** , you're  **not**." 

"Enough!" You yelled at the lady, causing her to snap her head up at you. She seemed to be taken aback, almost as if she had seen a ghost. "I refuse to let you talk to Flowey like that, Miss. He  ** _is_** a valuable monster! He is one of my friends, and I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to him like he was gum on the bottom of your shoe!" You yelled once more, and her eyes never left your form. Her eyes seemed to soften, even forming tears.

"F-Fris-" She shook her head, and a warm welcoming smile graced her features. "I apologize, my child, I must be going now. But I do wish to talk to you further. Visit me at my home, and I will talk with you there later on." She turned but faltered. "I have one question for you, though:

***Which flavor do you prefer, cinnamon or butterscotch?**

You raised an eyebrow, wondering why she would ask this. "Butterscotch, Miss. Why-"

***Would you turn your nose if you had cinnamon on your plate?**

"No...Why do you-" You paused, seeing tears on her cheeks. "D-Did I say something wrong?"

"No, my child, but please meet me at my home." You nodded and watched as she disappeared before turning back to Flowey. His mouth was hanging open and he seemed surprised.

"Flowey?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was that lady and how do I get to her house?"

"Toriel. And I can show you."


	2. SAVED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Wrote most of this during class!
> 
> I'm such a loser for not knowing how to do HTML. I'm lazy ;...;

You followed Flowey's directions solving the deadly puzzles, and encountering a few monsters. You let out a sigh, feeling tired as you neared what you hoped was the end. "Are you okay, (Y/n)?" Flowey asked, and you nodded your head - giving him a soft smile. He seemed to relax at this, but not completely. "I think that he house is just around this corner." He said and you continued, coming up to a yard that had a huge tree in the middle of it and Toriel standing to the side of it.

"My child, you made it unharmed." She said, but it seemed as if she was trying to dismiss something. "Please, come in and have a delicious surprise with me." She said and you nodded, following her. You ran just to keep up with her long strides, you were slightly average for your age, but also on the short side if that was even possible. "Do you remember my home?" She questioned.

"Miss..I...I have no idea who you are." You replied and her steps faltered. She turned towards you, her eyes holding that same malicious glint as before. "I wasn't sure who you were until I asked Flowey." You said again.

"Is this some sick joke, Frisk?" She questioned. And you took a step back, you had heard that name before. But...Where? "I'm not laughing...Please, tell me that you  _are_ Frisk." She said, begging you almost.

"Who...Who is Frisk?" You questioned, Flowey retreating up your shoulder to hide himself and tangle up in your hair.

"But...You look exactly like them! A little more feminine, but..." Toriel closed her eyes and swallowed a lump. " **No**." She said, her voice becoming darker. " **You are not Frisk, are you, human**?" She questioned.

"N-No!" You stuttered. You could feel fear creeping in as her face contorted to a evil expression. She seemed angry, sad, and even regretful as she took slow steps towards you raising her hand.

"I knew it...You're just a fake! You were sent here by the humans to make me  **love** them again. Right?" She questioned, her eyes piercing through your very being. "But after the second war, and being banished yet again I grew colder. No human has fell down here for over eleven years, and suddenly you show up?" She let out a laugh, it sounded deranged and it terrified you as you positioned yourself to begin running. "Maybe  **you** are a sign sent by the gods, for us monsters to reclaim the surface and imprison the humans. What do you say human? Give me your  **SOUL** so we can destroy your race." She said smirking down at you. She had summoned flames around the two of you.

"No! I refuse to fight you, Toriel!" You yelled, surprising the monster and yourself. "I don't fight...But I won't let you kill me. I'm sorry for what my ancestors did to you and your people all those years ago - but honestly they don't teach us that in school any more." You paused, seeing this as an opportunity to spare your life and learn a little bit about what had happened. "If you don't mind, Miss Toriel, could you teach about some of the past?" You questioned and her eyes widen, the flames disappearing and a genuine smile creeped upon her face.

"I would love to teach you all I can, my child." She lightly grabbed your hand and tugged you inside the house to her sitting room. "Where should I begin? There are many things to be taught to a person who wants to learn, not to mention a  **human**." She said and you followed numbly, Flowey giving you concerning glances every now and then but tried to remain quiet since Toriel  _did_ scare him quite a bit. You were seated by a fire place, and she sat in the arm chair after grabbing a thick book and placing it on her lap. "How the RUINS came to be, the war of 201X, the second war of 201X...How about the first war? Does that sound right to you, child?"

"Yes." You said and she nodded, beginning to read to you.

" **Long ago, monsters and humans used to live in harmony...until the humans feared the monsters and their MAGIC. Using their DETERMINATION from their souls, they managed to banish the monsters to the Underground - with them living on the surface and in harmony with one another.** " She paused, and continued reading, seeming to find it difficult to continue. " **Until a human child fell down the hole of Mt. Ebott. Their name was Frisk, and they had traveled the Underground befriending the monsters that resided in it. They even helped them get to the surface. Once on the surface, the monsters and humans lived in harmony again - the new human king surprised that monsters lived in such a place as they did. Then one day...A monster, furious that the human had _helped_ monsters, killed the human child**." You looked at Toriel, worry spreading through out your features. " **They were at war again, this time the humans were enraged - breaking their peace treaty with the monster king, ASGORE, and banishing them back to the Underground. With a sudden desire to kill humans, the monsters have learned down in the Underground...I t ' s  K I L L  o r  B E  K I L L E D**."

"Toriel...I'm sorry. I'm assuming the Child Frisk was your beloved friend?" You questioned.

"More than a friend, it was like they were my child. When...When Chara killed Frisk - I went into a blind rage and...and..." She began to cry, a dark blue light engulfed her before it surrounded the three in the room and it broke, being replaced with a light blue light.

*You just SAVED Toriel.

*Forgive or Harm her?

You blinked as the time seemed to be stopped, Toriel having been frozen with her hands covering her face. You moved your hand, hovering over the two options. You pressed it, and you seen a 1+ appear in front of you, before going over to Toriel and sinking into her skin.

Time was now in motion and you moved closer to Toriel. "I'm sure Frisk wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over harming Chara." You said lightly. "I'm sure they are still with you, even now. And...And I bet they still love you, even after death." You said, giving her a soft smile. Her sobs stopped and Toriel looked up at you, tears glistening on her cheeks. She gulped and looked off to the side.

"You remind me so much of them, my child. I'm assuming you also want to go home?" She questioned and you nodded. She gave you a soft smile before grabbing your hand and guiding you to the basement and to a door. "This door leads you to the rest of the Underground. If you had the strength to forgive me...Maybe you even have the strength to forgive ASGORE?" She said it hopefully before letting out a sigh. "He once used to be a gentle king, but after the death of Frisk and Chara...He seems to have grown colder, wanting to gain at least one human soul to break the weak barrier." She looked at you, hugged you, and kissed the top of your head. "Please be careful, young human. The monsters here resent humans and want to kill them, so please. Please just be careful." You nodded, pulling away and giving her a smile.

*Call her mom, flirt, or S N A P ?

"I'm always careful, Mom! I'll try and visit you if I can sometime." You said and gave her a smile before continuing on to the underground. You didn't see it, but Toriel smiled at you and Flowey, causing Flowey to blush a dark yellow.

"She...spared you, and you forgave her?" Flowey muttered. "Maybe...Maybe you are the chosen one! The one who has to help the monsters see that not all humans are bad!" He looked down, feeling guilty. "I...I used to be evil, (Y/n). And then Frisk spared me. It angered me because I wanted them to  _kill_ me." He said and you reached up, petting his petals to get him to calm down. "And then I evened out, I became nicer and everything was fine until...until..." He had tears falling down his cheeks and you wiped them away gently.

"It's okay, Flowey. Don't talk about it, if it pains you." You said and kissed his "forehead". "Just rest, and I'll tell you if we get any where close to Asgore's." You said. In all honesty, it felt as if you knew where you were going. But...You didn't, did you? So you continued walking, hearing things and seeing things. 

" W H O  A R E  Y O U ? "

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess this is a good cliffhanger ;) But in all seriousness, I'm going to bed. It's 11:14 now, so I'm tired and I also have school tomorrow but I am pretty hyped on writing this. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the Prologue!
> 
> -NewPerspective


End file.
